


Kinktober Day 19: Defiance

by Lady_Loki666, microstargem



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Defiance, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Loki666/pseuds/Lady_Loki666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/microstargem/pseuds/microstargem
Summary: The female Cousland had a crush on Nathaniel Howe when she was young, then terrible things happened and all she felt for that family was hatred. That changes when she meets Nathaniel at Vigils Keep and decides to make him a warden.





	Kinktober Day 19: Defiance

She was 8 when she met the boy and she was fascinated with his talent of archery; his name was Nathaniel Howe. Six years later they met at the Satinalia ball her parents had planned. He had grown into a fine man and he was her first crush. Funny, they even kissed on that night as they unwillingly stumbled under a mistletoe; their parents had laughed and told them to kiss and they did. All that is way in the past, since then many things had happened; for example, Rendon Howe killing her parents. After that, she had done a lot herself; killed the Archdemon, made Alistair Theirin king, and was made the new Warden Commander of Ferelden. Now she was here in the dungeon of Vigil’s Keep, facing a person that forced her to remember the worst night of her life, but she didn’t let him see the anger just below the surface.  
“Nathaniel Howe... not surprised to see you here. I guess you want revenge?” The woman says strongly, but her arms are crossed which shows her insecurity.  
“So YOU are the new Warden Commander?” He spits with hatred and glares at her.  
“I dare you to say something!” She growls lowly and her nails dig into the leather of her armor.  
“Excuse me? THE HOWES ARE PARIAHS NOW!” He exclaims angrily and her eyes start to get wet.  
“MY PARENTS ARE DEAD!” She shouts and punches the wall. with this Nathaniel falls silent. His eyes look downwards, guilt building inside of him; he knows it wasn’t her fault.  
“What will you do now?” He asks her calmly, in his head visions of himself being hung appear.  
“I will make you a Warden. Killing you would be a shame. Your talent with a bow shouldn’t be thrown away.” She whispers and gives a soldier a sign. The man opens his cage and drops his belongings in front of him. He glances up to her and the look in her eyes tells him to follow; so he does. She leads him into the hall which he remembers well enough, but nothing inside belongs to the Howe’s any longer.  
“Ready the ritual. We will make this man a Warden.” She orders the people around and he must honestly say that it’s kinda attractive to see her being bossy. He remembers their kiss at the ball and sighs heavily; if his father hadn’t been an utter idiot he would have married that woman.  
~~~~~~~~~  
The ritual was a few weeks ago and he survived, for the moment he wasn’t sure if he was happy about it or if he should kill himself now. The relationship between him and the Commander was tense at first, but after he told her that he understood her doings the tension calmed; it even became friendly. Cousland supported him, helped him to build up the name of the Howe’s again, and he was happy; he appreciated her actions. When they fought, they always had each other's backs and he realised that she always protected him. He got it, understood that she did that because she still had feelings for him, and he still had them too. Those feelings were frozen when he got to Vigil’s Keep, but they bloomed once anew thanks to her actions. Tonight he told himself he would get her confession; he wanted to hear her say that she liked him, loved him even. He waited until dawn and then he entered her room, much to his surprise she had just exited her bath, completely naked.  
“OH BY THE MAKERS HAIRY BALLS! What are you doing here?!” She yelled, running to the bed and covering herself with a sheet.  
“I’m sorry! I just wanted to talk to you.” Nathaniel said with a slight blush on his face, but he didn’t turn away; his eyes lingered on her body.  
“Talk? Talk about what?” She asks suspiciously and lifts an eyebrow.  
“About our... feelings....” Nathaniel says tentatively as he takes a step closer to her.  
“Our feelings?” She snorts and takes a step backward. Nathaniel feels the tension growing but he doesn’t care, he wanted to finish this; even if it ended up with them killing each other.  
“I’ve seen all the signs; the glances, the unnecessary contact, and how protective you are of me in fights.” The archer lowly speaks and the hair on her arm raises.  
“Well excuse me for being friendly to my Warden companions. I think you completely misunderstood my actions because there is nothing romantic going on between us.” She says, but her voice is unsure, and she looked everywhere but at him. These short moments were enough for him to close the space amongst them without her noticing. He pushes her against the wall and cages her with his arms.  
“Defy it as long as you want. I know it’s not the truth.” The taller man whispers and her breath hitches, but she still boldly glares at him.

“There’s no defying if there are no feelings.” She tells, but she still won’t look him in the face.  
“Do you remember our first kiss, back then when we were pushed under the mistletoe? Your brother and my siblings thought it would be a fun idea to bring us into that situation.” The man with the long hair states and he sees how her eyes move for a second.  
“I was very angry at first until I saw who was with me. It was you, the girl I had a crush on for years. My parents teased me about it many times, and I told them that one day you would be mine.” He mumbles and his face lowers down to hers, his hand grab her chin and turn her face to him.  
“Tell me it wasn’t like this for you; tell me that you didn’t like that kiss. Tell me that you never had a crush on me.” He begs her and she shakes her rebellious head.  
“There are no feelings,” She says and pronounces every word with strength, but there is a slight tremble in her voice and it is enough for him. His lips catch hers to a hungry kiss, her fists crash into his chest, trying to break free but his hands grab them; holding them still. The woman fights for a few more seconds, but then she gives up, letting him do what he wants. As soon his lips leave hers and she takes a deep breath; her eyes are closed and her lips swollen.  
“Tell me that you don’t like me.” He pleads with a soft voice, but she shakes her head.  
“I cannot do that.” She whimpers, tears stain her pretty face and her lips quiver. The man smiles relieved and takes her into his arms.  
“I shouldn’t have these feelings for you, but I cannot hold them back.” She mumbles against his chest, but he still understands her.  
“Why shouldn’t you? I am a Howe no longer and neither are you a Cousland. We are Wardens, we are free.” He answers her, for a short moment she is still, but then she nods.  
“You are right. We are Wardens and we are free to love.” She approves and smiles up to him; he answers the smile with a soft kiss.  
“I won’t let you go anymore, Warden Commander.” The archer whispers against her lips.  
“We will stay together until the corruption breaks us apart.” She hums and leans in for another kiss.


End file.
